


Тысяча и одна принцесса для Курогане

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: Отдувался Курогане за спасение принцесс по полной программе и за все близлежащие королевства. Неурожайные годы на мальчиков были, видимо. Одни девочки рождались.





	Тысяча и одна принцесса для Курогане

Девочке было от силы лет пятнадцать. Она смотрела на Курогане снизу вверх, не доставая ему даже до плеча, а лицо было разгневанное, как у пони в зоопарке, которого дразнили морковкой и все никак не кормили. Глаза яростно сверкали из-под густой челки.

Курогане вздохнул и сказал:

― Нет.

И жажда убийства мгновенно погасла в глазах «пони».

Зато рядом мгновенно возмущенно зажужжала цветастая свита страны Клоу. Громче всех верещал посол ― тощий, вертлявый и узколицый. Взмахнул длинными зелеными рукавами у Курогане перед лицом.

― Как вы смеете отказывать принцессе Сакуре?!

По факту Курогане отказывал не принцессе Сакуре, а этой самой цветастой братии, которая с флагами, песнями, плясками и помпезными речами приволокла ее на сватовство к знаменитому Истребителю драконов. Сама же принцесса Сакура сверкала яростными глазами, в которых плескалось столько решимости бороться за свою свободу, что можно было затопить небольшую деревню, и разве что красками на ближайшей стене не вывела "НЕ ПОЙДУ ЗАМУЖ".

― Я дракона убил? Убил. ― припечатал Курогане. ― Ни о каких женах речи не шло.

Цветастая свита снова загудела, будто Курогане сейчас открыто и красочно послал их откуда они явились на белый свет, зашевелила пестрыми флагами, шурша в вишневых ветвях и осыпая лепестки.

― Но как же! ― вновь взвизгнул посол, сунулся в который раз к свертку с печатью, развернул его. ― Указ короля же! За то, что великий Истребитель Драконов Йо-о спас его дочь, принцессу Сакуру, ему полагается рука принцессы и полцарства!

Курогане в шестой раз за последние пятнадцать минут вздохнул. Тема явно пошла по четвертому кругу.

― Ну, руби тогда. ― отмахнулся он.

Сложный мыслительный процесс вместе с удивлением отразился на вытянутой физиономии посла красными пятнами.

― Что? Кого рубить?

― Руку, балда. ― фыркнул Курогане. ― Принцессе. Все, как написано в вашей бумажке: рука и полцарства.

«Пони» захлопала глазами из-под челки, прижав к груди обе руки ― ни с одной из них она прощаться не планировала.

― Да что вы себе позволяете?! ― возмущенный фальцет посла пронесся по королевскому саду, едва не выставив витражные окна у обеденного зала и перепугав горничных на заднем дворе.

― Что? Нет? Не будет руки? ― на одной ноте поинтересовался Курогане, уже развернувшийся валить от этого цирка куда подальше. ― Тогда досвидос. Выход там же, где и вход.

― Да!.. ― посол запнулся об алфавит, глотнул воздуха в холостую. ― Да вы!.. Варвар! Я пожалуюсь королю!

Скрываясь в узком проулке за дворцовой стеной, Курогане был согласен уже и на варвара, и на кого угодно. Сегодня его ждала еще одна особа, родители которой из соседней Японии приехали чуть раньше разряженной свиты Клоу, и буквально умоляли спасти их драгоценную Томойо, которую уволок злобный дракон прямо из королевского сада. Благо, руку и другие конечности от дочери они не предлагали.

За последнюю неделю это была уже третья делегация и третья принцесса, которую Курогане вот просто обязан был взять в жены. Спас он ее в конце концов, или как? Нет, отказать соседским и не очень безутешным императорам и рыдающим императрицам Курогане не мог: ах, спасите-помогите, доченьку, кровинушку нашу, уволок в логово злющий дракон, что хотите просите!

Курогане ничего не просил, брал меч и перся спасать кровинушку ― драконы в этот год вообще в конец оборзели и крали принцесс даже из замков.

Это потом уже оказывалось, что спасителю полагается и пол-царства, и рука от кровинушки, которых Курогане ну вот вообще не просил и которые ни в каком уговоре не фигурировали изначально. Поначалу он пытался отнекиваться в лучших традициях королевского воспитания, дабы не портить отношения с соседними странами. Но желающих спихнуть на могучего принца-спасителя свою драгоценную дочурку становилось все больше, а терпения у Курогане все меньше, и приходилось прикидываться варваром с предложением покромсать принцесс и отдать ему только то, что в указе прописано.

А еще Курогане смутно догадывался, что дело тут не столько в благородном спасении, сколько в том, что на ближайшие несколько стран вокруг принцев как-то не завезли. Неурожайные годы на мальчиков были, видимо. Одни девочки рождались.

С вымощенного переулка Курогане свернул на узкую тропку к конюшням, где пышные кусты гортензий тянулись к солнечным лучам, поблескивая каплями воды на листьях и лепестках ― видимо, садовник только недавно прошелся тут с кувшином. Однако, к великому неудовольствию Курогане, помимо гортензий на заднем дворе обнаружилось еще кое-что. Тонкое, угловатое, елейное, облаченное в слепяще-белые многослойные мантии королевской чародейной гвардии. Поравнялось с Курогане, захихикало, тряхнув белобрысой башкой.

― Мне кажется, зря, Куро-сама. По-моему, очень прекрасная получилась бы жена.

Курогане комментарий проигнорировал, в глаза не смотрел и надеялся, что его грозный вид хотя бы немного намекает нежданному гостю на то, что он очень занят и от него лучше бы отстать. Впрочем, грозный вид и раньше не помогал, так с чего бы в этот раз получилось?

Гость, он же главный придворный маг и командующий гвардией чародеев Фай Д. Флоурайт, был назойлив как комар глубокой ночью, бестактен как макака в женской бане и лжив как шпион в стане врага.

Фая Курогане знал с самого детства, сколько себя помнил: когда Курогане было пять и его впервые посадили на лошадь, Фай выглядел на тридцатник, когда Курогане стукнуло десять и его стали обучать боевому владению мечом, Фай опять выглядел на тридцатник, когда Курогане было пятнадцать и его отправили в первый серьезный поход, Фай таки снова выглядел на тридцатник. Недавно Курогане стукнуло двадцать пять, а Фай... Фай все еще выглядел на тридцатник.

Уже в свою первую встречу с магом Курогане подумал: что-то с ним не так. Детский мозг, дробящий мир только на черное и белое враз определил придворного мага в стан злейших врагов номер один, за которым нужен глаз да глаз. Это уже потом горничные и родители иногда вспоминали то время и рассказывали подросшему Курогане, как он хвостом таскался за Фаем, постоянно его выслеживал и буквально не давал шагу ступить.

― Помню, ― начала как-то мама, ― ты прибежал посередь бела дня в библиотеку и стал кричать, чтобы я срочно предупредила папу. Ты был убежден, что Фай ― самое злое зло, которое существует, потому что у него конь был черный, ― и рассмеялась.

Мелкому Курогане черный конь казался самым веским из имеющихся аргументов, ведь именно на черных лошадях разъезжали ведьмы и злые короли-захватчики из сказок, поэтому он тогда очень обиделся на родителей ― такой явной вещи не замечают!

Самое же яркое воспоминание из детства, связанное с магом, было у Курогане в вишневом саду. Он иногда тренировался там владеть мечом ― деревянным, который вырезал ему отец собственными руками. Вставал спозаранку и бежал в сад, где его ждали кровожадные драконы, которых он должен был победить, потому что у него самое потрясающее оружие на свете.

За ним всегда присматривал маг. Сидел на лавочке под вишней, улыбался странной улыбкой, будто и не улыбался вовсе, и смотрел своими пронзительно-голубыми глазами, холодными как вечные льды Целеса. Свистел, хотя свистеть никогда не умел, и его кривое «фью!» скорее бесило Курогане, чем подбадривало, часто крутился вокруг, нес околесицу и откровенную чушь, постоянно трепал по волосам и уворачивался от мстительного удара деревянным мечом в коленку.

А когда Курогане сказал ему в открытую: «Ты очень лживый человек», тот лишь рассмеялся и снова потрепал по волосам, гад. От деревянного меча тогда не увернулся, правда.

Гортензии колыхнулись, задетые мантиями.

― Ну скажи ведь! ― не унимался маг, пытаясь огибать кусты и не промочить белую ткань совсем.

Курогане перевел на него взгляд. И ни черта не изменился с тех пор, зараза. Все такой же бледнокожий, светловолосый и глаза как куски льда.

― Чушь. Она бы меня во сне прирезала сразу после свадьбы.

― Ого! ― картинно хлопнул ресницами маг. ― С чего такая уверенность? А вдруг это была большая и светлая любовь с двадцатью наследниками в перспективе?

Курогане скривился. Маг явно веселился от всей этой канители со спасенными принцессами и их родственничками, которые толпами таскались в Лирию и разве что бои между собой не устраивали за священную тушку Истребителя драконов.

― В перспективе только головная боль до пятого колена. ― ответил Курогане. ― Девица явно уже в кого-то влюблена, у нее это разве что на лбу не было написано.

― Да Куро-рин у нас, оказывается, чуткий и внимательный! ― маг взмахнул руками с таким энтузиазмом, что зацепил и мокрые гортензии, и вишневые ветви. Цветы посыпались на головы.

Курогане промолчал, стряхнул с волосы розовые лепестки. За несколько лет его организм выработал некое подобие иммунитета к шуточкам и кривляниям придворного мага. Оно, правда, иногда сбоило, и тогда мага хотелось придушить с особой жестокостью.

Сохи из стойла заметил Курогане, потянулся мордой. М-да, кто бы мог подумать, что в сознательном возрасте у него самого будет черный конь?

― И куда ты направляешься? ― маг сунулся в конюшни следом.

― На границу с Японией.

Курогане проверил крепления у Сохи, провел раскрытой ладонью по шелковистой шее. Конь тряхнул гривой.

― О-о, ― протянул маг, навалился на дверцу стойла и, подобрав ноги, повис на ней. ― Тогда я составлю тебе компанию!

― Во-первых, я не буду ждать, пока ты соберешься, ― отозвался тут же Курогане. ― А, во-вторых, нафиг надо.

― А чего ждать, Куро-тан? ― маг легко соскочил на ноги. ― Мой конь давно готов! Да и я смотри ― одет как на парад!

― У нас все еще остается второй пункт. ― Курогане снял с гвоздя дорожный плащ, застегнул на ремни на шее. Тяжелый огнеупорный материал привычно лег на плечи. ― К тому же, нечего магам у драконов отираться. От вашей магии там никакого толку. Только под ногами путаться будешь.

― Да ничего подобного! ― праведно возмутился маг и тут же радостно воскликнул: ― Я буду приманкой!

― Ты костлявый. ― усмехнулся Курогане, легко вскакивая в седло.

― Зато вкусный! ― маг весело вскинул голову и ткнул себя пальцем в шейную артерию.

Курогане невольно проследил это движение, шумно втянул носом воздух. Откинул полу плаща, потому что стало жарко. Качнул поводья и тронул бока Сохи пятками. Конь мотнул головой и направился на мага широкой грудью в стальном доспехе.

Маг предусмотрительно качнулся в сторону.

― Не мели ерунды, ― мрачно бросил Курогане через плечо и перевел Сохи в рысь.

Обогнул внутренний дворик, выехал на широкую вымощенную дорожку под окнами у отцовского кабинета. Мельком заглянул в окна ― отца на месте не было.

Отец нашелся у входа в вишневый садик, где еще несколько минут назад Курогане поймала делегация Клоу. Собственно, она все еще была здесь всей своей разноцветной братией с пестрыми флагами. Узколицый визжащий посол и тут переходил на ультразвук, тыкал повсюду указом, пытаясь что-то доказать отцу. Видимо, что его сын, наследный принц Йо-о, хам и варвар, и что его надо не при дворе держать, а в замке в горах запереть. Принцесса Сакура что-то пыталась втолковать своему же послу. Отец только слушал и кивал.

Курогане пришпорил Сохи и за ворота замка выскочил уже галопом. Центральная площадь с рынком раскинулась впереди залитой солнцем мостовой с шастающими прохожими, торговые лавки смазывались в яркие пятна. Курогане свернул в сторону от рынка ― на коне там делать нечего, не протолкнешься, а то и затоптать кого можно, ― и направился к восточным воротам, через кузнечные переулки. Людей там в это время меньше, лавок нет почти, только кузницы, улицы пошире, да и до границы можно добраться чуть быстрее, не придется огибать внешнюю стену.

Но стоило только нырнуть в первый переулок, как по всем органам чувств шарахнуло знакомым присутствием.

― Я тебя защищать не собираюсь! ― не оборачиваясь, бросил Курогане. ― Помрешь ― так тебе и надо!

― Не беспокойся, Куро-танчик! ― маг отозвался позади легко, даже руки вверх вскинул, выпустив поводья серой в яблоках кобылы по кличке Чии.

― Да кто о тебе беспокоиться будет.

Показушно-обиженное маговское «Куро-сама вредина!» Курогане пропустил мимо ушей.

 

Логово у дракона было обычное, коих Курогане повидал с десяток ― и это только за последние пару месяцев! ― заброшенный замок с черными башнями и стенами из крупного кирпича, с опаленными флагами, на которых не угадывался даже герб, и классическим узким мостом. Всевозможные другие дороги в замок драконам хватало мозгов уничтожать, чтобы в случае появления претендента на звание героя не гадать, каким путем он пойдет, а ожидать в полной боевой готовности.

Маг криво присвистнул своим сидевшим у Курогане в печенках «фью!».

― Какой интересный антураж, ― сказал он, мотая башкой из стороны в сторону. ― И что? Какой план, Куро-гав?

― Зайду, найду, убью. ― ответил Курогане. Сохи ступил на мост и перешел на шаг.

― Как интересно, ― отозвался за спиной маг. ― А с драконом что?

Иногда эту тощую заразу хотелось прибить с особой жестокостью. Как, например, сейчас.

Дракон не показался, когда они шли по мосту. Не высунул носа, когда миновали раскуроченные ворота. Никак не выдал себя, когда Курогане спешился и, вскинув голову вверх, посмотрел на главную башню.

Затаился, значит. Поджидает. Ну, что ж, так даже лучше. Курогане тоже любил растягивать веселье.

― Ого! ― обозначился за спиной маг. ― Да это не просто замок!

― Да вообще без разницы. ― отмахнулся Курогане и направился через аллею арок ко внутреннему дворику. ― Надо найти девчонку.

― Нет, я серьезно! ― легкие шаги за спиной разрушили последние надежды, что магу хватит ума остаться в переднем дворе и не соваться в пекло. ― Тут жил кто-то очень сильный. Вроде колдуна.

― А теперь не живет? ― Курогане оглянулся на арки, часть которых была в копоти, а часть ― обрастала кусками льда. Скорее всего дракон со сдвоенной глоткой ― и огнем, и льдом плюется.

― Не чую присутствия. ― отозвался маг. ― Так, остаточное что-то.

― Я и говорил, что магам не место в бою с драконом. ― ухмыльнулся Курогане. ― Ваша братия горит как щепки.

― Ну, магией не пробить шкуру дракона, да. ― согласился маг. ― Но защититься-то от огня можно.

Что-то в его голосе насторожило Курогане. Он остановился и обернулся.

― Намекаешь, что дракон не обычный?

― Ну, ― певуче протянул маг. ― Не то, чтобы намекаю. Скорее утверждаю. ― Он оглянулся. ― Судя по тому, что хранят стены этого замка, хозяин тут жил очень могущественный.

― Сильнее тебя? ― уточнил Курогане.

Маг состроил довольную рожу.

― Теперь уже маловероятно.

Курогане усмехнулся.

― Это становится все интереснее.

― Тебе лишь бы мечом помахать, Куро-сама! ― засмеялся маг.

― А ты предлагаешь вести с ними светские беседы? ― Курогане приподнял бровь. Сбавил шаг ― впереди виднелся широкий внутренний двор с покосившимся, но пока еще живым фонтаном. Вода вяло сползала по камням, которые остались от некой явно живописной статуи, и растекалась по траве глянцевыми лужами.

― Я слышал, что с драконами можно договорится. ― отозвался за спиной маг.

― Чушь. ― отрезал Курогане. Двор ему не нравился. По периметру он был завален обрушенной арочной колонной, отрезая пути отступления любому, кто додумается сунуться сюда. Все, что останется хитрой ящерице ― заблокировать собой единственный выход и отлавливать растерянную добычу.

― Ты не справедлив, Куро-ня. ― обиженно протянул маг за спиной. ― Ты ведь даже не пробовал.

Курогане предпочел пропустить это мимо ушей и вообще перестал слушать, о каких миротворческих планах заговорил маг. Натренированное чутье отослало сигнал в мозг: за нами наблюдают. Курогане буквально ощущал острый, ледяной взгляд между лопаток. Поджидает, скотина, когда они во двор сами зайдут.

Беглый осмотр верхотур не дал ровным счетом ничего.

Курогане притиснулся плечом к последней уцелевшей арке в коридорчике, положил ладонь на рукоять Серебряного Дракона, единственного дракона во всем роде, который верой и правдой служил ему и его семье несколько веков подряд. Оглянулся снова. Мага рядом не оказалось. Он обнаружился у другой арочной стены, белой фигурой склонившись над непонятным серым месивом, молчаливый и напряженный. Лица его видно не было, но Курогане отсюда чувствовал непривычную ауру, исходящую от мага, а потом оно шевельнулось. Отделилось от стены колокольни, прямо над арочным коридором. Дрогнуло крылом, большущим, рваным. Выгнуло длинную тонкую шею, мелко-мелко затрещало шипами на спине. Перебрало одной лапой, второй. Черепичные осколки звонко скатились по наклонной и шлепнулись в траву.

Дракон переступал аккуратно, пригибался к крыше, задирал концы крыльев, становясь внушительнее, крупнее, опускал нижнюю челюсть с мелкими острыми зубами и издавал глухое щелканье, ритмичное и гипнотизирующее. И смотрел на Курогане.

Курогане плавно переступил, плотнее взялся за меч. Замер. Мага видел лишь боковым зрением, стараясь не переводить на него взгляд совсем ― дракон заметит, и тогда ситуация станет вдвойне неудобной. По какой-то непостижимой для Курогане причине маг не двигался и не издавал ни звука. Такой маг тревожил больше привычного и бесил одновременно. Потому что за него вдруг приходилось беспокоиться.

Но дракон и так знал, что Курогане пришел не один, и дальше все произошло в доли секунд. Дракон скользнул взглядом по застывшему магу, разинул пасть на всю ширину и выдохнул острую, длинную струю льда. Курогане не успевал ― ни допрыгнуть до мага, ни атаковать. Но лед не достиг своей цели. Рунный барьер вспыхнул, отражая, и смертоносная струя опала на вытоптанную траву абсурдно яркими весенними цветами.

Курогане выхватил Серебряного дракона.

― Вой Императорского пламени!

Дракон прыгнул, уходя от атаки. Вцепился когтями в главную башню, зашипел.

Курогане в два прыжка добрался до мага, дернул его за локоть.

― Эй!

Маг вскинул на него глаза как-то заторможенно, обернулся на голос, но смотрел будто сквозь Курогане.

― Ты здесь, нет? ― рыкнул он, стараясь не спускать глаз с дракона. Тот встопорщил чешуйки, став похожим на ершик для кастрюль.

Маг не ответил ― все еще висел где-то между этим миром и своими мыслями. Очень не вовремя. Курогане пробежался глазами на серое месиво, у которого тот завис. Месиво оказалось грудой костей в остатках легких доспехов, на плече которых угадывался герб ― силуэт крылатой змеи, перечеркнутой молнией. Гильдия Истребителей Драконов?

От второй струи льда приходилось уходить перекатами. Курогане подхватил мага под живот, дернул на себя. Они прокатились по траве, запутавшись в многослойных чародейских мантиях. Курогане схватил мага за грудки:

― Будешь зависать у трупов ― сам им станешь, ясно тебе?

Судя по взгляду, тот уже выпадал обратно из астрала и налаживал связь с реальным миром.

― Сиди тут и не высовывайся. ― горячо бросил Курогане и толкнул мага за уцелевшую арку.

Дракон на башне затрещал пуще прежнего.

― Ты противников себе под стать выбирай, ящерица драная, ― оскалился Курогане, закидывая меч на плечо.

Ящерица, кажется, обиделась, с шипением выплюнула короткий поток лавы, который даже не долетел до Курогане ― плюхнулся на землю.

― Не впечатляет как-то. ― усмехнулся Курогане. ― А давай теперь я? Рев драконьего короля!

 

― Вот видишь ― я же говорил, что я хорошая приманка, ― заметил маг.

Они стояли у изжаренной драконьей туши. Рядом стояла спасенная принцесса Томойо, которую Курогане по невнимательности чуть не пришиб вместе с драконом своим «ревом». Если бы маг не успел поставить на нее барьер, то, того и гляди, придавило бы девочку разрушенной башней.

― Если бы не я, ты бы сдох. ― произнес Курогане.

Принцесса Томойо обернулась к ним.

― Спасибо вам, Курогане-сан, Фай-сан, ― она чуть склонила голову, выдержав королевскую осанку. Выпрямилась. ― Очень многие пытались победить этого дракона, но ваша сила по истине невероятна.

― Ага, ― Курогане отвел взгляд и закинул меч на плечо. Принимать благодарности он не любил и не умел. Ведь действительно ― чего болтать? Победил ящерицу и победил. Встал и пошел дальше.

Теперь главное, чтобы еще одну принцессу не притащились сватать ее премного благодарные родственнички.

 

― Ты знал этого колдуна, так?

― Все колдуны связаны, Куро-сама, ― улыбнулся маг. ― Можно назвать это гильдией чародеев!

Они ехали обратно, передав спасенную принцессу Томойо свите, которая ждала на границе у Японии. Маг нес несусветную чушь о том, что Курогане бы очень пошло жить в Японии ― весь такой суровый самурай, Томойо была бы его госпожой, и он присягал бы ей в верности. Курогане такого взгляда не разделял, хотя и не отрицал того факта, что Япония ему была симпатична, с ее суровостью, непоколебимыми традициями и там точно бы научили держать язык за зубами одного тощего мага.

― Он был из гильдии Истребителей драконов. ― ответил Курогане. ― И ты знал его как-то иначе.

Маг склонил на бок голову.

― Как?

― Ближе, чем хотелось.

― Кому?

― Тебе.

Маг улыбнулся шире, словно спрятался. Лукаво взглянул из-под длинной светлой челки. Голубые зрачки сошлись у Курогане на переносице, будто держа под прицелом.

― Все, что я о нем знаю, я тебе уже рассказал. Он был очень сильным колдуном, Куро-тан. ― ответил маг. ― На этом мои познания о его скромной, или, возможно, не очень, персоне исчерпываются.

Курогане ему не поверил и в этот раз также, как и многочисленное количество раз до. Маг снова улыбнулся, безошибочно считывая настрой.

― Это правда.

Улыбка ни на каплю не поспособствовала вере в сказанные слова. Наоборот. Она появлялась каждый раз, когда Курогане пытался докопаться до прошлого мага, до его каких-то личных мотивов. Словно кто-то в этом его диком прошлом сказал магу: «Улыбайся. Люди любят, когда им улыбаются». А про искренность ни слова ни добавил.

Курогане, выросшему на постулатах отца о долге, вере и честности, хотелось смазать эту улыбку с губ мага, иногда ― кулаком. Но до этого пока не доходило, потому что с возрастом Курогане понял: маг не являлся чистым злом во плоти, каким виделся ему в детстве. Маг казался глубоко и будто кем-то затравленным, особенно тогда, когда думал, что его никто не видит, и желание раскопать, что там кроется за фасадом лживости, чтобы сдать отцу со словами «Он ― злодей», сменилось неозвученным желанием докопаться просто потому, что. Почему ― Курогане пока сам не ответил себе, да и не задавался вопросом ― что-то подсказывало, что ответ мог бы многое если не испортить, то перевернуть с ног на голову.

Курогане тронул бока Сохи пятками чуть сильнее, посылая коня в рысь и бросил небрежно:

― Мне плевать на твое прошлое. Но не думай, что я не вижу твоей лжи.

Маг отстал от него на несколько шагов.

 

День не задался с самого утра. Курогане проснулся от пронзительного визга осыпавшегося на пол окна в собственной спальне. Подскочил, путаясь ногами в покрывалах, подхватил меч у кровати, чуть не впечатался лицом в резной комод, доставшийся в наследство от дедушки, принял стойку, готовый рубить вражину в соломку. Вражины на первый взгляд в комнате не оказалось. На второй и третий тоже. Только разбитое стекло из окна сверкало на полу под солнечными лучами, да из шкафа у противоположной стены ― тоже чье-то наследство, Курогане не помнил уже, ― весело выглядывало красно-черное оперение стрелы.

Курогане метнулся к окну, обогнув осколки, осторожно выглянул. Что это еще за дела ― по покоям принца палят собственными королевскими стрелами? Но вражин и во дворе не оказалось. Зато оказались другие, чуть-чуть не дотягивающие до этого статуса.

― Фью! ― присвистнул маг, приложив ладонь козырьком. ― Отличный выстрел, принцесса!

Мелкая девица с челкой как у пони стояла рядом с магом в полнейшем ужасе, сжавшись, будто пыталась занимать как можно меньше места и вообще исчезнуть с лица земли. К груди она прижимала лук с королевской резьбой, который был едва ли не в полтора раза больше нее самой.

Курогане скорчил недовольную гримасу.

― Куро-гав, доброе утро! ― подскочил на месте маг. Судя по его лучезарной улыбке и вообще очень и очень довольному виду, жизни он радовался как никогда. ― Мы тебя не разбудили?

― Д-доброе утро, К-Курогане-сан! ― вытянулась девица с челкой как у пони. Кажется, вспомнил Курогане, звали ее Сакурой, прям как деревья в королевском саду. ― П-простите!

― Вы что творите? ― прорычал Курогане, вливая в голос всю жажду убийства, на которую был способен в данный момент.

― Я учу принцессу Сакуру стрелять из лука! ― до отвращения жизнерадостно воскликнул маг. ― И у нее неплохо получается! ― он опустил глаза на пони и потрепал ее по волосам. Пони в ответ захлопала ресницами, пока еще толком не определившись, что сделать: то ли нестись, падать в ноги Курогане и извиняться за порчу мебели и королевских окон, то ли зардеться от похвалы, поэтому растерянно потупила взор.

― Мне казалось, что принцесса Сакура еще вчера должна была свалить восвояси. ― заметил Курогане.

― Не будь таким негостеприимным, Куро-сама! ― парировал маг.

― Н-нам пришлось вернуться, ― проблеяла пони и тут же сникла. ― Шарламское ущелье оказалось завалено.

― Завалено? ― удивился Курогане.

Через Шарламское ущелье проходили основные торговые пути между Лирией и ближайшим союзником, страной Ото. Несколько лет назад отец укреплял его для отражения военных действий, которыми тогда грозило еще одно пограничное государство Нирай. Кроме Шарламского ущелья ближайший путь в Лирию был только через горы или Японию, причем через горы дорога давала огромный крюк и была сложной для перехода больших войск, а Япония по умолчанию не любила чужаков и через свои границы скакать кому попало не позволяла.

― Там что-то произошло вчера, пока мы с тобой искореняли драконов и спасали принцесс, ― произнес маг. ― Принцесса Сакура и свита вернулись в замок уже затемно.

Он был не в привычном белом одеянии, а под самую шею застегнут в черный узкий костюм, который королевские лучники надевали под легкие доспехи. Курогане редко видел его в этой одежде, но от отца слышал, что несколько лет назад маг довольно часто ходил с ним в походы не только как колдун, но и еще как лучник. Очень неплохой, кстати. Но Курогане еще ни разу не удавалось увидеть, как маг стреляет или даже хотя бы вот, облачается в стрелковые доспехи.

Сегодня явно какой-то не такой день.

― Принцесса Сакура, а вы знали, что Куро-рин у нас считается лучшим стрелком в королевстве? ― вдруг запел маг.

Курогане передернуло. Еще этого не хватало для полного счастья.

Пони с какой-то смесью ужаса и благоговения уставилась на Курогане.

― Может, он нам покажет истинное мастерство? ― продолжал хитрожопый маг, покосившись какими-то по-особенному голубыми глазами на Курогане, все так и стоящего в проеме разбитого окна в одном покрывале и с мечом.

― Не втягивайте меня в свои разрушительные игры. ― рыкнул Курогане. Неясная тревога шевелилась где-то внутри.

― Но как же так, Куро-пон? ― картинно надулся маг и всплеснул руками.

Курогане его больше не слушал. Магу бы сказать за это «спасибо», ведь если бы не привычка фильтровать словесный поток, который выдает эта тощая зараза, Курогане бы давно его прикончил особо изощренным способом.

Но сейчас другой вопрос настойчиво выползал на первый план. Что-то было не так с Шарламским ущельем, и Курогане хотелось побыстрее переговорить об этом с отцом.

Курогане подошел к многострадальному шкафу, дернул за стрелу, как за руку, и вытащил оттуда пару чистых шмоток. И уже поворачиваясь к разобранной постели и отставляя меч, Курогане на мгновение застыл, потому что увидел, как в пронзительно зеленом дворе, чуть отодвинув принцессу Сакуру за спину, замер маг с натянутой тетивой королевского лука. Тонкий, статный, непригодный для боев и вооруженных стычек маг в какой-то момент обернулся жестким, несгибаемым, решительным.

До безобразия красивым.

И Курогане позволил себе залюбоваться. Но лишь на мгновение.

Как тот выпустил стрелу в какую-то дальнюю мишень и с восторженным воплем вернулся в режим шумного мага, Курогане не видел.

 

Ближе к вечеру стало понятно, что предчувствие Курогане не обмануло ― гонец, посланный к отряду по расчистке в Шарламском ущелье не вернулся. Король отдал приказ отправить еще одного гонца, усиленного парой вооруженных воинов. Курогане порывался отправиться туда сам, но отец осек его тем, что если обвал в ущелье и в самом деле происки врагов, то лучше бы Курогане остаться в королевстве.

Гонец и воины на утро не вернулись. Были снаряжены две быстрые лошадки, которых по горной дороге отправили одну в Ото, а другую ― в Страну Клоу, чтобы сообщить родителям принцессы Сакуры, что произошло, потому как сама принцесса наотрез отказалась возвращаться домой, пока над Лирией нависла неясная угроза. «Курогане-сан спас меня, и мои воины помогут вам, Ваше величество», ― чеканила пони перед королем, и Курогане даже проникся к ней уважением. Но все равно считал, что поступок глупый, и лучше бы вместо гонца по горной дороге отправить всю свиту Клоу.

А к вечеру со стороны северных ворот, где раскинулось широченное поле до самой горной гряды, появился всадник на большущем черном волке. К седлу его крепились два флага с изображением скрещеных когтистых лап на алом полотне, в которых Курогане узнал знамена брустов, народа северной страны Хатарег, весьма своеобразного, непримиримого и конфликтного.

С брустами Лирия раньше никогда не имела дел ― Хатарег находился от нее за сотни километров, отгораживался горными хребтами, не имел общих торговых путей и уже тем более ― общей границы. Да и сами брусты не торопились покидать обжитые земли ― они были в большинстве своем ленивы, тяжелы на подъем и войной шли только если возникал неразрешимый конфликт. И вот в этих неразрешимых конфликтах и было дело ― таким у брустов считалось почти все. Не так посмотрел ― война, не то сказал ― война, случайно задел ― пусть все твое государство сдохнет в ужасных муках!

Направляясь вместе с отцом и несколькими стражами на встречу послу брустов, Курогане гадал, кто, где и как мог пересечься с кем-нибудь из этого ленивого, но воинственного народа.

Вблизи посол из Хатарега выглядел сурово и воинственно. Лицо у него было грубое, заросшее темной шерстью, с медвежьими чертами и крупным черным носом. Из-под верхней губы торчали неестественно белые клыки. Завернут посол был в дорогие меха и плотные ткани алых и белых расцветок, с оторочками из золотых нитей и драгоценных камней, что никак не вязалось с въевшимся в подкорку Курогане представлением о брустах как о примитивном народе.

На городской стене за спиной стоял маг в белых одеждах и с парой королевских колдунов. Курогане буквально лопатками ощущал его настороженный взгляд и нити барьера, наложенные на него и его отца.

Посол брустов дернул волка за поводья, тот клацнул зубами и встал, опустив голову. Желтые глаза вперились в шею Сохи. Конь отважно выстоял, всем своим видом показывая, что хищника он не боится. Бруст коротко кивнул отцу, а затем и Курогане, в вытянутой руке продемонстрировал трубку пергамента с печатью Хатарега, и развернул его.

― Король Унду Роррершейх Семнадцатый сим указом объявляет войну стране Лирии! ― отчеканил посол на чистом лирийском языке, без единого намека на акцент. ― Посему завтра, в полдень, он вызывает Короля Лирии на поединок, в котором решится судьба наших государств! Король Лирии обязан кровью смыть позор, наложенный на Хатарег и короля Унду Роррершейха Семнадцатого его сыном, наследным принцем Йо-о, который оскорбил принцессу Юбринандию!

Король обернулся на Курогане. Курогане захлопал глазами.

 

Маг раскраснелся. Весь его вид говорил о том, что он из последних сил сдерживается, чтобы не заржать. Курогане хотелось приложить его чем-нибудь тяжелым по голове.

― Заткнись, ― зло бросил Курогане, пытаясь разделаться с жестким куском запеченной свиной ноги на подносе. Нога упиралась и никак не хотела разбираться на составляющие.

― Но я ничего не говорю, Куро-пон, ― развел руками маг. А сам улыбался так, будто пытался продемонстрировать все белые зубы разом.

― Вот и не говори. ― отозвался Курогане.

Они вдвоем сидели за длинным столом в обеденном зале: Курогане на одном его краю, а маг ― на другом. Курогане пытался поужинать: после долгих и нудных сначала разговоров с отцом, а потом дебатов с королевскими советниками, он был вымотан и банально голоден. Маг же просто развалился на своем конце стола и пытался сдержать смех. Получалось у него весьма посредственно и он то и дело прикладывался лбом о столешницу и тихо и противно хихикал.

― Ну а все-таки? ― спросил маг, в очередной раз поднимая глаза.

― Ты и так все слышал. ― ответил Курогане. Он вообще сомневался, что в королевстве остался хоть один человек, лошадь или собака, который не был в курсе трагического и ужасного «оскорбления» принцессы брустов.

― Я предпочитаю первоисточники, ― мурлыкнул в ответ маг, вытянув руки и укладываясь грудью на стол.

Курогане зло воткнул вилку в жесткую неподдающуюся свиную ногу, откинулся на высокую спинку кресла и долго смотрел в ответ. Маг взгляд выдержал легко, дружелюбно и, кажется, устало. Курогане подумалось, что, наверное, и ему сегодня тоже пришлось побегать. Как-никак звание командующего гвардии чародеев тоже ко многому обязывало, особенно в состоянии грядущей войны.

― Полгода назад дело было, ― вздохнул Курогане. ― Помнишь, крестьяне приходили, просили уничтожить двух драконов у Слепой лощины, которые повадились красть жителей?

Маг кивнул, ткнувшись подбородком в лакированную поверхность стола.

― Я как раз возвращался оттуда, когда услышал крики со стороны заброшенного замка Дормутов. ― продолжил Курогане. ― Кричала женщина, и я решил, что, скорее всего, это очередная принцесса, утащенная драконом. Я свернул к замку, но дракона там уже давно не было.

― Хм? ― маг заинтересованно наклонил голову к плечу, устало моргнул.

― Была только девица, которая и оказалось этой самой Юбир... Юр... ― Курогане так и не справился с непонятным и непривычным для него именем, ― Принцесса брустов, ты понял. Она тупо заблудилась в замке, когда пыталась выбраться оттуда сама.

― А дракон?

― А дракон свалил оттуда, когда понял, кого приволок. ― усмехнулся Курогане. ― Они же те еще эстеты. Любят охранять только все прекрасное и сверкающее: золото, камни, принцесс молоденьких. А эта героиня больше на медведя смахивала, чем на девицу. Вот и дракон утащил, а разглядел уже на месте. Понял, что не то, и свинтил. А когда до принцессы доперло, что ящерица не вернется, то стала выбираться сама, да и заблудилась в трех комнатах.

― И ты, как прекрасный спаситель, вывел ее и отправил домой?

Издевается, зараза.

― Когда она на меня из комнаты выскочила, я ее чуть мечом не проткнул. ― хмыкнул Курогане. ― Я решил, что медведь забрался в замок.

― А потом, как стало уже традицией, тебе решили ее сосватать? ― догадался маг.

― «Руку и сердце», то есть «руку и клык», как у брустов заведено, ― кивнул Курогане.

― И ты предложил выбить ей клык?

― Свита не поняла шутки.

Маг снова уткнулся лбом в стол и тихо заржал.

А Курогане понял, что и не вспомнил бы об этом случае, если бы оно вот так не обернулось.

― Я догадывался, ― начал маг, подняв лицо, ― что однажды вся эта исторически-традиционная практика с выдачей принцесс замуж за спасителей аукнется каким-нибудь конфликтом.

Курогане состроил гримасу, сложил руки на груди и отвел глаза.

― Я с самого начала говорил, что это чушь полнейшая.

― Надо было тебе, Куро-рин, носить маску, ― маг откинулся на стуле. ― Тогда бы никто не знал, кто их спас. И принцессы спасены, и драконы повержены, и жениться никто не заставляет.

― Так себе идея. Маска обзор съедает.

― Тогда женись и дело с концом. ― маг поднялся на ноги, вскинул руки к потолку и вытянулся, с удовольствием прикрывая глаза.

― Эта идея еще хуже, ― заметил Курогане, пробегая глазами по плотной многослойной чародейской форме. Что ни говори, а в черном стрелковом костюме магу было лучше.

― А, по-моему, вполне себе хорошая идея. ― отозвался маг, размял спину и оглядел обеденный зал.

За окнами давно спустилась ночь, но со двора слышались голоса ― королевская гвардия готовилась к завтрашнему дню.

У Курогане не было сомнений в том, что отец победит, но рисковать король себе не позволил и велел собирать армию.

Чародеям тоже был отдан приказ готовиться. Хотя им даже больше, чем остальным, потому что именно на плечи чародеев ложилась защита замка и населения в случае... в случае чего, Курогане предпочитал не думать.

― Куро-сама? ― донеслось до слуха, и Курогане понял, что залип на собственных мыслях, а маг это заметил.

― Ничего. ― глухо отозвался Курогане, хотя по внутреннему самоощущению он прямо сейчас готов был мчаться в стан врага и в одиночку громить все его войско.

― Я не подведу. ― вдруг легко и просто сказал маг.

Курогане усмехнулся. Фай Д. Флоурайт ― колдун, которому он не доверял никогда, но которому безоговорочно верил его отец, колдун, который завтра станет единственным, кто будет отвечать за защиту короля в поединке.

― Знаю. ― отозвался Курогане.

 

Войско брустов оказалось куда внушительнее, чем Курогане ожидал. Не поленились, приволокли катапульты, таранные установки. Конница ― если ее так можно было назвать, учитывая, что коней у них не было, а были волки да беорны, ― занимала правый и левый фланги и уходила куда-то к горам, что казалось, будто ей нет конца.

Если все-таки с королем что-то случится, Лирии придется тяжко. Ведь даже если гонцы, посланные в Ото и Клоу успели добраться вовремя, подмогу ждать раньше, чем через пару дней, не придется ― войска передвигаются много медленнее, чем единичные всадники, тем более по узким горным дорогам.

Курогане стоял на верхотуре внешней северной стены, где разворачивались королевские чародеи во главе с Фаем, и уже был почти уверен, что и обвал в Шарламском ущелье дела рук брустов. Тут же была и принцесса Сакура, отказавшаяся уходить вместе с мирными жителями в безопасное место. Луком она так и не успела научиться пользоваться, но, как утверждала, владела какой-никакой магией и могла бы помогать хотя бы раненым ― исцелять. Но сама искренне надеялась, что до применения этого дара не дойдет.

С этой части города население было переведено в южную и восточную, кого-то отослали в деревни на другом конце королевства. Лирийская армия выстроилась вдоль всей стены широкими колоннами, образовав в центре от самых ворот небольшой коридор, где сейчас разговаривали король и двое лучших полководцев страны.

― Ты точно хочешь оставаться тут? ― спросил Курогане у Сакуры. Та стояла натянутой струной.

― Если я могу хоть чем-то помочь, я помогу. ― отозвалась она.

― Это не ваша война.

― Я знаю.

― Принцесса Сакура такая смелая, ― пропел маг и потрепал ее по волосам. ― Она нам очень-очень помогает!

Принцесса уставилась на него огромными глазами и будто даже воспряла, а Курогане понял, что и дурацкое кривляние придворного мага бывало иногда полезным.

Короткие вспышки по обе стороны от Курогане обозначили, что чародеи готовы ― перед каждым из них возникло по небольшому кристаллу яркого голубого оттенка. Кристаллы тускло пульсировали, а амулеты и обереги, коими были обвешаны чародеи, стали отзываться на эту пульсацию и тихонько сверкать.

Маг оглянулся на оба фланга и, кажется, остался доволен.

― Мы готовы, Куро-сама, ― улыбнулся он, оборачиваясь к Курогане.

Он кивнул.

Отделившаяся группа фигур обозначила построение колдунов и у брустов. В отличии от лирийской гвардии, брустовские больше походили на шаманов нежити ― костлявые, серые, с капюшонами на лицах и гербами Хатарега на мантиях.

Издревле поединок царей называли в простонародье еще и битвой магов ― не смотря на то, что на поле фактически присутствовали и сражались только главы государств, защищали и наделяли силой их именно колдуны. И чьи колдуны оказывались сильнее, те и побеждали.

Курогане, всегда скептически относящийся к чародейству, с недоверием косился на эти странные правила. На его взгляд, обычный бой на мечах был бы куда показательнее. Но против традиций не попрешь, особенно когда в совете одни престарелые дедки, а менять их только потому, что они не нравятся наследному принцу пока никто не собирался.

― Вот это уже плохо, ― вдруг услышал Курогане шепот мага. Обернулся на него и увидел не на шутку перепуганное лицо. Взглянул снова на поле, где две восьмерки крупных беорнов тащили обозы с чем-то огромным, замотанным в брезенты, ремни и цепи. Колеса, казалось, прожигали землю, по которой ползли медленно, тяжело.

Курогане напрягся, присмотрелся и ему на какое-то мгновение показалось, что брезенты шевелятся. Это ведь невозможно.

Но магу, видимо, не нужно было видеть, чтобы знать, что там. Он вдруг резко развернулся, шагнул в сторону и прокричал правому флангу:

― Они притащили драконов! Артефакты усилить! Всем, что есть! Контроль на флоурите на максимум!

― Драконов? ― спросила принцесса Сакура, когда маг скомандовал то же самое и левому флангу и чародеи в ответ на его приказы что-то зашептали, загудели.

― Смотрите. ― маг остановился рядом, как охотничья собака, почуявшая добычу, и указал на поле, где с обозов пехота брустов сдирала брезенты.

И из-под них в самом деле появлялись острые спины шипов, длинные шеи, пристегнутые цепями лапы. Два крупных дракона ― черный и бордовый ― в стальных клетках намордников, гулко рычали и дергались кого-нибудь задеть. Но лязгали цепи, натягивались ремни, и попытки оказывались безуспешными.

― Они им крылья отрубили? ― вдруг понял Курогане. Понял и не поверил своим глазам.

― Да, ― кивнул маг. ― Так делают, чтобы проще было контролировать драконов и выкачивать из них магию для ритуалов. Дракон, не способный подняться в небо, теряет волю к жизни, он не будет пытаться убежать, а, значит, тратить силы на его сдерживание уже не надо.

― Нам не хватит магии против драконов. ― вдруг сказала Сакура.

― Не переживайте, принцесса, ― произнес маг, касаясь ее плеча. ― Мы справимся.

Курогане внимательно посмотрел на него. Маг поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся.

Внизу у ворот зашевелились, и Курогане увидел, как в коридоре меж колоннами воинов верхом на черном крупном коне по кличке Камуи едет отец. Одновременно с этим от войска брустов отделилась одинокая фигура их правителя и направилась навстречу.

― Замыкаем! ― крикнул маг, и чародеи по флангам одновременно вскинули руки вперед.

Маг прямо в воздухе начертил несколько символов, сложил их в причудливую строчку на древнем языке, что-то быстро и неразборчиво произнес. Строка пошла рябью и расползлась, не оставив после себя ничего. Зато камни перед колдунами прыснули светом и будто бы треснули. Из трещин прямо на стену вылились широкие струи ярко-голубой жидкости, потянулись вниз по серым камням, коснулись травы и все поле заполнило рябью.

― Держать барьер, что бы ни случилось! ― велел маг. ― На драконов не смотреть!

Курогане машинально сжал пальцы на рукояти Серебряного Дракона.

Шаманы врага завыли, загудели, драконы рванулись, взвизгнули цепями и взревели, будто им под чешую вогнали сотни копий.

А в центре поля лязгнули мечи, поднялся сноп искр, жахнуло молниями. Бруст нападал, а король защищался. Беорн клацал огромными зубами у Камуи перед носом, зацепил когтями доспех и, в порыве содрать его, повалил коня на землю. Тот вскочил на ноги мгновенно, вместе со всадником. Король взмахнул мечом, ударил пятками по бокам, и Камуи встал на дыбы, взревел не хуже драконов и показал себя настоящего ― разинул пасть до самых скул, обнажив длинные острые зубы, вцепился в доспех беорна, прокусил его как картон и рванул в сторону. Беорна протащило как котенка, откинуло в сторону и встать уже он не смог. Бруст выскочил из седла, перекатился, уклоняясь от копыт обозленного Камуи, сморщил нос и зарычал. Выставил щит, что-то прокричал и шарахнул столбом алого пламени.

Бордовый дракон взвыл. Курогане никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы драконы издавали такие звуки.

Хлопок откуда-то справа, Курогане повернул голову и увидел, как драгоценный камень разлетелся на куски, голубая жижа из него пролилась ярким пятном и тут же угасла, а чародей опал на стену. Принцесса Сакура помчалась к нему.

Маг рядом дернулся, нахмурился, вывел что-то пальцами по воздуху.

Из потока пламени в небо вырвался вихрь, разорвал его и Курогане узнал отцовский "Танец семи драконьих императоров", а на выжженной земле стоял Камуи, расправив призрачные крылья, рыл копытом землю и скалил клыки. Король восседал на нем величественно, с мечом в опущенной руке и в коконе барьерных заклинаний.

Поняв, что противник лишился беорна, король спешился и велел Камуи отойти в сторону и больше не принимать участия в битве. Конь, который был вовсе не конь, а архадонт, фыркнул и рысью ушел к воротам.

Курогане всей сущностью был против такого ― Камуи был очень мощным перевесом в бою ― но прекрасно понимал, что и сам поступил бы также.

Два всполоха на поле снова приковали взгляды. Раздался рев драконов, и еще два кристалла лопнули и залили стену голубой жижей. Курогане, поняв, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля, обернулся на мага. Тот не замечал ничего вокруг, напряженно смотрел только вперед, на поле, что-то шептал, вытянув вперед левую руку, а правой раз за разом изображая в воздухе одни ему известные символы.

Когда в небо взмыли "Клинки Короля Драконов", справа лопнул еще один кристалл.

Принцесса Сакура разрывалась между ними, пытаясь хоть как-то помочь.

А Курогане чувствовал себя до отвращения беспомощным ― он не мог помочь ни отцу в битве, ни этому гребанному магу, который покрывался испариной и двигал пальцами настолько быстро, что глаза не успевали. Казалось, он один держится против все еще полного состава шаманов брустов и двух их драконов. У него одного не было кристалла, но камни, вшитые в его одежде жгли уже настолько, что прожигали ткань. Верхний плащ держался на одном честном слове.

А потом Курогане увидел кое-что.

Чешую, серебристую, как лезвие меча, струящуюся по шее мага из ворота рубахи и до самой челюсти. Чешую, которую ни с какой другой невозможно было спутать.

― Ты ― дракон?

Маг сбился. Запнулся о собственные слова, о собственный вздох. Зрачки в ту же секунду расширились, полыхнули, а уже в следующее мгновение рев войска брустов оглушил долину.

Курогане в ужасе оглянулся на поле и увидел поверженного отца. Бруст обходил его по узкой дуге, держа в своих когтистых лапищах собственный меч, и меч короля Лирии.

И Курогане не думал о своих действиях. В один миг он уже мчался верхом на Сохи в сторону королей и не слышал, как ревут войска с обоих сторон. Ряби на земле уже не было, барьер больше никто не держал. Перед глазами грозной массивной фигурой застыл правитель брустов, а в мозгу у Курогане внезапно отчетливо пульсировало "он дракон".

Чертов гребанный маг ― дракон.

Вот и вся ложь, блять. Вот и все, что Курогане нужно было знать. Все, что пряталось за фасадом улыбок. Затравленный кем-то? Курогане же и затравленный. Держи друзей близко, а врагов ― еще ближе. Лучший охотник на драконов, мать его.

― Я буду биться за отца! ― пророкотал Курогане, спрыгивая с Сохи.

Бруст поднял на него черные глаза.

― Король повержен. Битва закончена. ― прорычал он. ― Теперь черед вашего королевства пасть.

Курогане быстро взглянул на отца. Тот дышал. Значит, не все потеряно.

― Только после меня! ― Курогане выхватил Серебряного Дракона и выставил перед собой.

Бруст вскинул медвежью голову и Курогане увидел, как по его меху ползут алые электрические разряды. Скользнул взглядом по ровному строю брустовских шаманов. Пробить такой барьер будет сложно. А учитывая, что у него самого нет никакой поддержки.

― Щенок. ― бросил бруст и взмахнул обоими мечами.

 

Это был конец. Конец всего, что было выстроено с такой щепетильностью и внимательностью. Годы аккуратности в словах, в жестах, в поступках, только чтобы он не догадался. Не догадался и не пришел уничтожить, потому что дракон в замке ― к беде.

Фай проводил взглядом мчащегося на поле Сохи и его всадника. Невидящим взглядом прошелся по стене, по падшим чародеям и разбитым кристаллам.

Внизу у стен стоял такой гул, что закладывало уши. Два обессиленных дракона у брустов просто выли уже, не способные на нормальный драконий рев. Они были мелкими, слабыми, и иссякали очень быстро. Король не продержался всего чуть-чуть. Вернее, Курогане увидел слишком много не вовремя.

Нужно было бежать. Бежать так быстро и так далеко, чтобы никто никогда не нашел. И в первую очередь ― Курогане. Истребитель драконов Йо-о, легендарный, прославленный. Человек, которого Фай боялся как огня и меж тем неосторожно тянулся к этому огню и позволял подойти слишком близко.

Один раз его родители совершили точно такую же ошибку, за которую расплатились.

Нужно было бежать.

― Фай-сан! ― прорвался сквозь гул голос принцессы.

Фай невидяще уставился на нее.

― Фай-сан, моя магия не помогает!

Кажется, она была в панике.

Не помогает, принцесса, все верно. Потому что они не ранены.

Нужно было бежать.

Фай отступил на несколько шагов, оглянулся. Поймал взглядом поле, где сверкали вихри, молнии и пламя. Курогане занят, он не бросится в погоню.

Это отличный шанс.

Когда он спохватится, вспомнит, как Фай потерял контроль, высвободил слишком много силы, потому что барьер падал и его нужно было держать, и стал принимать свои истинный облик, будет уже поздно, Фай уже сбежит так далеко, что его даже прославленный Истребитель Драконов найти не сумеет.

Если выживет.

Внезапная истина оглушила и накрыла реальность черной пеленой. Фай сморгнул, и понял: Курогане проиграет. Даже его силы недостаточно, чтобы пробить барьер, созданный из драконьей магии. Питать его собственную защиту и усиливать атаки некому ― вся королевская гвардия полегла, пребывая теперь между астралом и этим миром.

А ведь они такие слабые, эти шаманы. Даже с этой их магией на жертве драконов.

― Фай-сан!

Фай оглянулся на Сакуру. В ее больших глазах стояли стеклянные слезы.

Огонь, который его манил и которого он так боялся, все еще был желаннее.

― Все будет хорошо, принцесса. ― Фай присел рядом с ней и потрепал по волосам. ― Они живы, просто спят. Не буди их пока.

И почти воочию увидел, как целый мир свалился с плеч этой маленькой хрупкой девочки.

А теперь пора бы защитить и другой мир.

Фай поднялся, повел плечами. Давно он этого не делал. Сколько? Лет двадцать, кажется? Последний раз это было, когда по-детски суровому Куро-сама было лет пять, вроде.

Древняя магия откликнулась сразу, будто только этого и ждала. Вихри завертелись, поднимая полы плаща, срывая его. Магические камни отозвались на силу больше их собственной, вспыхнули так, что залили светом островок стены, где стоял Фай.

Сакура захлопала глазами.

― Не пугайся, принцесса. ― улыбнулся он и отпустил себя.

Крылья рванулись сквозь ткани королевской формы, расправились. Ветер ударил в них, и Фай едва не застонал от удовольствия.

Выставил вперед руку, одним движением создавая барьер.

Как же, все-таки, сложно это было делать с одновременными попытками сдержать драконью сущность.

Вскинул вторую руку и оборвал связь шаманов с плененными драконами.

 

Курогане вскинулся. Заклинание барьера, что плясало вокруг его отца, теперь прочно установилось вокруг него. Он оглянулся на бруста, который поднимался с колен, опираясь на два меча, и улучил момент оглянуться на северную стену города.

А там не хуже опавшей с небес звезды полыхала знакомая фигура, разве что крылья за спиной у этой фигуры раньше не наблюдались.

― Да неужели, ― усмехнулся Курогане.

Вот тебе и дракон.

― Пора закругляться. ― он поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на бруста. ― У меня есть один незаконченный разговор, который тянется уже двадцать с лишним лет. Но сначала, ― Курогане сделал стойку. ― Я заберу у тебя этот меч.

― Мелкая тварь. ― глухо прорычал бруст. ― Не надейся даже.

Бордовый и черный драконы взвыли. Шаманов вдруг раскидало в стороны.

― А я попытаюсь. ― оскалился Курогане. ― Золотые Крылья Стража-Дракона!

Сила, сравнимая с сотней драконьих залпов, нарвалась на два лезвия, которым бруст попытался блокировать атаку. Нарвалась и снесла его, разбив алый барьер как стрела принцессы Сакуры ― окно в спальне Курогане. Взвизгнул воздух, и атака настигла не только правителя, но и сбрила центральную часть его войска.

Когда пыль улеглась, в центра поля стоял только Курогане. Чуть поодаль в землю были воткнуты два меча ― его отца и правителя брустов. Курогане забрал меч отца, развернулся на пятках и увидел, как сквозь слои пыли с городской стены, раскинув огромные крылья, вверх взлетает серебристый дракон.

Курогане заозирался, не нашел взглядом Сохи, свистнул. Конь вынырнул из пыли, будто ждал где-то рядом. Курогане в один прыжок оказался у него на спине и пришпорил в след исчезающему в небе дракону.

Ну уж нет. Этот маг слишком многое должен рассказать, чтобы просто так взять и свалить теперь в неизвестном направлении.

Пролетая мимо отца на спине Камуи, Курогане чуть притормозил, вернул ему меч.

― Я должен идти. ― сказал он.

И отец кивнул.

 

Курогане никогда не любил свою славу, которая обычно бежала впереди него, а теперь и вообще считал, что не достоин называться Истребителем Драконов. Какой он, нахрен, Истребитель Драконов, если не способен найти одного-единственого дракона?

Восемь стран он обошел за эти пару месяцев, что миновали уже с той битвы у Северных Ворот и с момента, когда он в последний раз видел мага.

И ничего! Абсолютно!

Курогане срывался на любое упоминание о драконах. Услышал где-то в таверне, что деревню разоряет некая крылатая нечисть ― пьяные алкаши еще договорить не успели, а Курогане уже там. Прошел слух, что какую-то принцессу опять похитил крылатый ящер ― Курогане уже тут как тут.

Проблема заключалась в том, что все это были не те драконы. Большие, клыкастые, черные и золотые, с парой крыльев или с шестью по всему телу. И ни одного даже мало-мальски серебристого.

Курогане уже настроил себе стройный ряд вариантов, что он сделает с этим придурком, когда найдет. Вот только придурок не находился. Прятался так хорошо, что никто нигде ничего не видел. Ни серебристого дракона, ни тощего мага.

Курогане готов был взвыть. Готов был просто по-тупому развесить по всем королевствам на каждом дереве листовки: "Пропал дракон, пол мужской, башка дурная, белобрысая. Характер отвратительный, чувство юмора еще хуже, чувство такта не завезли вообще. Противно свистит".

А потом его чудом нашел гонец и сообщил, что король собирается в поход, и неплохо бы сыну вернуться из своего увлекательного путешествия и побыть дома хотя бы месяц. Потом снова может гулять хоть за тридевять земель. Курогане нахмурился, подумал и кивнул.

Родные земли встретили его золотистой осенью и гулким оживленным рынком ― Курогане настолько ушел в свои мысли, что прощелкал привычные кузнечные переулки и уперся в цветастые лавки. Поворачивать было поздно, да и лень, и он медленно повел Сохи сквозь снующий поток покупателей и продавцов. На него косились, что-то говорили, приветствовали.

С одной стороны Курогане был рад вернуться в родную страну, но с другой ― возвращение он себе представлял как-то иначе, и понимание этого горчило на языке.

Но опускать руки он все равно не собирался.

Курогане сморгнул, потер переносицу пальцами. Дожил. Уже обычный торгаш на рынке видится тощим магом. Никуда не годится.

Погодите-ка.

Курогане еще раз моргнул и присмотрелся. Сохи шел широкой грудью прямо на лавку с пряностями, из которой торчала белобрысая башка и что-то пыталась впарить полненькой женщине с тремя карапузами на спине и еще четырьмя ― рядом. Башка высунулась больше, тряхнула челкой, улыбнулась белыми зубами, и Курогане даже привстал в седле.

А потом совершил обидную ошибку. Крикнул "Эй!".

Потому что белобрысая башка его услышала, обернулась, пересеклась взглядами и тут же юркнула куда-то за лавки.

Курогане чертыхнулся, ломанулся следом, сбил кого-то конем. Сохи заплясал на месте, Курогане замотал головой, и лишь краем глаза каким-то неведомым чудом увидел, как тонкая фигура юркнула в сторону ворот.

Этот чертов маг опять собирался бежать.

Но хрен ему в этот раз.

Курогане справился с конем, выровнял его и погнал обратно, к выходу из города. Если он опять даст этому магу сбежать, уйдет к чертям собачьим в отшельники.

Народ бросился врассыпную, провожая Курогане не самыми лестными окриками и возмущениями.

Сохи вылетел за ворота в два счета, заржал, зафырчал. Курогане натянул поводья, осмотрелся. Темный плащ скрылся за поворотом.

В той стороне была равнина, которая резко обрывалась и становилась непролазным лесом. Если маг намылился туда, это существенно усложнит его поимку. Поэтому ловить его лучше до леса.

А на равнине Сохи не было равных. И, кажется, маг это прекрасно понимал. Он на бегу оглянулся пару раз, а потом скинул плащ. Курогане увидел всполох светлых волос, а потом одежду на спине прорвали два крыла, взметнулись вверх, а следом за ним и весь маг стал менять облик.

Курогане еще никогда прежде не видел, как люди принимают драконий облик, или драконы ― человеческий, засмотрелся, и пропустил тот момент, когда вместо медленного человека ему приходилось догонять уже стремительного серебристого дракона.

― Да стой же ты! ― прокричал Курогане.

Дракон лишь обернулся на лету, взмахнул крыльями и стал стремительно набирать скорость.

Курогане среагировал моментально. Выхватил механическую сеть, которую использовали для отлова крупных животных, прицелился и спустил курок.

Он специально ее взял с собой в путешествие, знал, что с магом и его загонами легко не будет, и ведь не прогадал. Сеть легла точно дракону в крылья, сбила его и обняла нежно и прочно. Дракон коротко не то взрыкнул, не то взмявкнул, и тяжело рухнул на землю. Дернулся раз, второй, а когда Курогане остановил у его головы Сохи, перестал вырываться. Опустил массивную голову на землю и уставился голубыми глазами. Спешиваясь, Курогане невольно подумал, что и драконий облик у мага был не как у всех нормальных драконов. Красивый был, зараза.

― Слабовато как-то, маг, ― пытаясь отдышаться, произнес Курогане.

Дракон устало моргнул, окутался светом, и принял человеческий облик. Обнаженный человеческий облик, потому что вся одежда, разорванная превращением, теперь валялась где-то там, на дороге.

Маг уселся, улыбнулся и вскинул глаза на Курогане.

― Что поделать, растратил почти всю магию на одно вашество, которое решило самоубиться о правителя брустов. ― произнес певуче, и у Курогане что-то ухнуло внутри. ― А постоянные прятки как-то не способствуют ее восполнению. Нервы, понимаешь ли. Вот только и остается, что крыльями хлопать.

― Крыльями хлопать у тебя тоже не очень получается. ― усмехнулся Курогане и обнажил меч.

Заметил, как на лице мага промелькнула тень. Но почти сразу тот взял себя в руки и снова одарил улыбкой. Вскинул голову, подставляя шею.

― Могу снова в дракона превратиться, если так легче будет.

― Нет необходимости.

Курогане тронул мечом сеть, веревку за веревкой, и та под удивленным взглядом мага распалась на куски.

Маг снова уставился на него.

― А если убегу?

― Я прошел восемь стран, чтобы найти тебя. ― Курогане убрал меч в ножны, расстегнул плащ и бросил магу на колени. ― Найду снова.

― Но я дальше этой страны не уходил. ― заметил маг, заворачиваясь в теплую ткань.

― Не беси меня, маг, ― рыкнул Курогане и протянул руку.

Маг руку принял, поднялся и не отпустил.

― И зачем же ты меня искал, если не убить?

Курогане на него внимательно посмотрел.

― Ты должен мне многое рассказать.

― А если не захочу?

― Ничего, ― Курогане оскалился. ― Времени у нас навалом. Когда-нибудь захочешь. Сколько там живут драконы?

Маг на мгновение замер, хлопнул глазами и вдруг рассмеялся.

Курогане скривился. Опять ржет, зараза.

Но тут маг дернул его за руку, одновременно делая шаг навстречу, и замер нос к носу. Улыбнулся хитро.

― Драконы живут очень, очень долго, Куро-рин.

И тут усмехнулся уже Курогане.

― Тогда у нас очень, очень много времени.

Маг в очередной раз рассмеялся и неожиданно клюнул его в нос.

― Как дите малое, ― фыркнул Курогане.

Маг переменился в лице, хищно улыбнулся и подался губами к губам:

― А так?


End file.
